


A Prince For Me

by ijustwantacue



Series: The Three Little Kings [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You're the new girl in town who befriended the three kings: Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae.





	A Prince For Me

Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae reign in this turf.

Or if we translate it from their childish terms...

Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae lead all the kids in play.

Bambam is the one who acts as if all the other kids are his loyal subjects, bound to follow whom he said should use the swing or be the 'it' when playing tag. Youngjae is the kinder one, sharing his food, toys with the other kids, in case Bambam decided to hate someone that day, and doesn't give them privilege to play with them.

And then there's Yugyeom who just follows whatever the other two do. He's a mixture of a tease (so you better not use training wheels when biking with them. He and Bambam will laugh at you for being a wimp) and a sweetheart, helping the really young ones tie their shoe or something. He once gave Youngjae piggyback, when the latter fell and scraped his knees.

You are the new girl.

Because of your father's work, you have to move to a new neighbourhood. And you hate it. Because one, you can't play with your best friend Maddie anymore. She's the only one who understands you, but now she's miles away. Two, you can't play with any of the kids too. You've always hated having to ask someone to play with you because you can get nervous and stutter a lot. Cue the laughing and teasing from these judgemental kids.

You miss Maddie. She's the only one who offered you to play. She's the only one who didn't laugh at your stutter.

Your mother didn't listen to your dilemma. "Nonsense," she called it. "Go out and meet the neighbours first. We'll just arrange the furnitures. Come back before lunch."

Which is why you're now cluelessly walking down the isolated slope street. It's 8 in the morning, so adults might be on their works and older kids at school. Young ones like you are most probably still asleep.

Maddie would've been knocking on your door by now.

"Look at me! Look at me!"

" _Wah_ , Bambam you're so fast!"

"Wait up, you guys."

"You can do it, Youngjae-hyung!"

The three high-pitched voices prove you wrong.

From the bottom of the slope, you see three kids riding their own bikes. They form some kind of triangle, though it's being skewed now since the one on the left can't catch up with the other two. The one in the front and middle doesn't look like someone who can pedal that fast because of his thin legs. But you guess determination to be the best plays a big role on his success.

What makes you stare at them though is the one on the right. While the other two are struggling, with one handling it better than the other, this tall boy on the right seems to be at ease. He's not all riled up or panting. Looking at his healthy physique (not that the others aren't healthy. One just has too long, too thin legs while the other has cute chubby cheeks), you think boy on the right can actually go faster than the one in the middle.

So why is he letting his friend lead them? He can go ahead, you know.

"Oh, look! There's a girl!" points the one on the left and almost roll down the slope due to the distraction.

The one on the right is quick to hold on the clumsy boy's bike handle so he won't slide back down.

"That must be your new neighbour, Yugyeom!" the one in the middle says before biking as fast as he can to get to you.

You only watch as they approach. Your mom told you to make friends but you can't initiate. Maybe you should let these boys do it for you.

"Hi! What's your name? I'm Bambam! I'm the king here!" He has a smug smile but you don't find it scary. Unlike Dale from where you came from whose smile means your toys are his now.

"I-I... I'm..." you try to say. Or in this case, mumble.

You can speak, alright. You can say straight sentences. But only if you're comfortable enough and has warmed up your speaking. In mornings like this, you can barely say your name.

"I don't think she can speak," Bambam concluded, looking at his companions.

The boy with chubby cheeks frowns. "That's sad! How can she be friends with anyone if she can't speak? Why don't we teach her?"

You want to tell them that they don't have to. Really. But the words don't come out.

Bambam puts his hand on his chin, a sign of thinking. Then he snaps his fingers. "Right! Then..." he looks at his friends, one looks worried while the other is staring at you in curiosity, "Yugyeom can teach her!"

"Me??" Yugyeom, the tall one, the one who seems genuinely interested in you, points at himself in disbelief.

"Yeah! You're the best speaker here. And you're living right next to her. You'll be the perfect teacher."

"But-"

"Come on, she needs to practice talking so she can make friends. I mean, we can still play with her but how do we know what she wants if she won't speak?"

"Maybe she can write?" the cute one suggests.

"If that's the case, Yugyeom can't be her teacher. He doesn't know how to write."

"I CAN write!"

"I can't understand what you write though."

"Um..." you raise your hand to give an input. The three of them turn to you, all ears. That is, if you can actually say something. "Um..."

"Go ahead. What is it?" Bambam encourages.

You struggle to think of a way to make them trash the idea. So instead, you just find a way to divert their attention.

You point at their bikes.

Bambam understands this as a question of what they were doing before seeing you. "Oh, yeah, we were going to the playground. Do you want to come? Today is hide and seek day. Youngjae is the 'it'."

"I'm Youngjae," the one with chubby cheeks says with a smile. "Do you want to ride the bike with me? We can't let you walk while we're biking. The playground is a little far too."

"But you can't even catch up to us alone, Youngjae. It'll take you forever if you're with someone."

Youngjae frowns. Bambam is brutally honest but he's also right.

"She can get on mine."

You all turn to Yugyeom. He has an innocent expression; he just really wants to help. But for you, it's a heroic gesture. No one ever wanted to help the girl who can't even say that she needs help.

"That's right. You can go with Yugyeom. Sit behind him. He has that little chair for his backpack," Bambam points at the metal panel behind Yugyeom's seat.

You wonder what backpack Yugyeom could have. He doesn't look old enough to go to school.

You look at him again. The tips of his ears are turning red. Is he... shy? But for what? Because he would be riding with someone he doesn't know yet? But he didn't stutter while offering. How does he do that? You have to learn that!

"Yes! Here we go!" Bambam cheers when you carefully approach Yugyeom.

You stare at him first, asking for permission. He's the one who offered, but you want to be polite.

"Go ahead. Just hold on to me when we go because Bambam hates being slow."

You nod mutely before positioning on the little chair.

Yugyeom's back is wide. Well, he's much taller than you and you even wonder if you're of the same age. Bambam is younger looking but his attitude makes him seem older. Youngjae is sweet but you somehow sense that he's older than any of you.

That's how your friendship with them started.

That's how you learned that your comfort place is behind Yugyeom.

* * *

"Yugyeommie!"

"Just a minute!"

You pout at his response and play with your feet.

It's been your routine now. Every morning, you come to get Yugyeom. Together, you go to Youngjae's and do your best to wake him up. Then you go to Bambam and have a meeting about today's play schedule.

After playing in the morning, you go home and eat lunch. When your mother found you walking home with the neighbour's kid, she was happy that you made a friend and invited the said friend over for lunch. That's why Yugyeom eats lunch at your house now. He said his parents are working anyway so he'll just eat alone in their house if your mother didn't insist that he stay. After the meal, he practices your speaking, like what Bambam asked.

The first word you manage to say clearly is his name.

"Yugyeommie!"

The gates open now. And you're ready to bombard Yugyeom of questions as to why he took so long.

Seeing his new haircut though, your mouth comes to a stop.

"Bambam is the 'it' today. Do you know any good place to hide? He knows all my hiding spots. I wanted to ask Youngjae but his mother said he needs to sleep a lot. He has a fever. Maybe because we played in the rain yesterday."

You still stare. This makes him blush a little. He's aware of what you're looking at— that's why he's trying to distract you actually.

"Yugyeommie," you point at his hair. "Cereal bowl."

"Nooooo," he whines. "It's not a cereal bowl."

"Soup bowl?"

He sighs. Sometimes he regrets teaching you how to speak. Only two words out and you got him flustered.

"I didn't laugh at your bee dress so don't laugh at my hair," he tries to even.

But like what he's learned, despite the fact that you can't speak clearly at first, you still have a way to tease.

"No, don't smile like that!"

"Whaaaaat?"

"I won't let you ride my bike if you smile like that!"

"What did I do?!"

"You're teasing me!"

"I'm not, anymore!"

"No, your smile is making me embarrassed!"

You don't understand this. Neither does he. But your smile makes Yugyeom blush. And you somehow like that.

* * *

Bambam is almost crying from his laughter. Yugyeom pouts as he lets his best friend finish his amusement.

"It DOES look like an upside-down cereal bowl!" he says, hands on his stomach.

When you were teasing Yugyeom, you find it funny. But now that you're with everybody else and Bambam is making Yugyeom the centre of attraction, you're not amused.

"You're a rooster," you point at Bambam's spiky hair, a way of distracting them from red-ears Yugyeom.

Bambam freezes. All other kids laugh. No one dared to tease Bambam like that.

"You're making fun of me?! I'm the king!" he says in defence. He doesn't get angry at you though. Everyone knows that the three kings have a soft spot for you.

You're actually the playground princess now. The one King Yugyeom always rides bike with and an apprentice of Youngjae in distributing food and toys.

Bambam can't say anything back, so instead he just moves on from the topic.

"Okay, okay, everyone," he claps his hand to announce. "Today, our hide and seek is special. You're going to be in pairs. So grab your partners and start discussing where you'll hide."

Murmurs fill the playground. Soon enough, kids are standing in twos, holding their bestie's hand.

Normally, when playing in pairs, Bambam and Yugyeom are together, leaving you and Youngjae the clumsy team. But since Bambam is the 'it' and Youngjae is absent, Yugyeom is the only one you can pair with.

Yugyeom turns to you the same time you look up to him. "We're partners."

It wasn't a question but you feel like you have to nod.

"Okay, I'm going to count to 20. Make sure you just hide here in the playground, okay? You can't go home like the last time, Kookie!"

The boy he mentioned answers with a sad, "Yes."

"But wait, why is it just 20? When Youngjae was the 'it', he counted to 100," you hear Jihyo, the cute girl, ask her partner, the silent Mina.

Mina leans in to whisper to Jihyo, but you also hear it. "Bambam can only count up to 20. He doesn't know what's next."

You can't help but join their giggles.

" _Yah_ , stop talking now. I'm counting!" Bambam turns his back and leans forward to a wall, covering his eyes. "1... 2..."

"Come on," you hear Yugyeom say and grab your hand.

He starts walking away but you remain looking at your hands. It's not the first time. But you always feel giddy upon the gesture.

The playground is big. There are various hiding spots. But Yugyeom mentioned that Bambam knows all of his, given that they are partners when playing. This means he has to find a new place for you to hide at.

Or you can point him to one you know.

"Yugyeommie," you tug on his hand.

He's about two steps ahead of you because of his wide strides. He looks back, ready to listen. "What is it?"

"Follow me," then you change course and now, you're the one dragging him.

Your idea isn't original; Youngjae should take the credit. You look at the tree he once pointed to you, because it has a door but no one ever went inside. He said it's part of the playground, but Bambam made a story of how it's haunted. So no one dared enter it again.

"You want to hide in there?" Yugyeom's wide eyes show that everyone is still believing whatever story Bambam came up.

"It's okay," you pull on him, with more force this time, but Yugyeom is much bigger than you so it doesn't have any effect.

"I... I don't think..." Yugyeom still tries to back out even though you're in front of the door now.

"It's okay," you repeat before opening the door and revealing what they could possibly be scared of.

Nothing. There's nothing inside the cavity of the tree. Just some vines hanging from the leaves above, but nothing else.

And it's spacious enough to fit you and Yugyeom.

"Come on," you hurry.

Yugyeom, still reluctant, follows you inside and closes the door. It becomes darker, but there are patches of light coming from above. You can see Yugyeom's tensed expression through them.

"Why are you scared?" you wonder. As far as you know, boys aren't supposed to be scared. And Yugyeom never showed fear of insects; it's Youngjae and Bambam who ran away when you picked up a bug and showed them. Yugyeom is scared of nothing.

So is he scared now because there's nothing in here?

"Bambam said we won't get out of this tree if we go in. The nymphs will take us," he says in a careful tone, as if someone else might hear him.

"Nymphs? What's that?"

"I don't know either. Bambam just said they take children."

So that's why he's scared. Anyone would be scared to be taken by whatever creature nymphs are supposed to be.

But not you.

Because one, you know Bambam likes to make up things to make him seem cool. Some are true, but farfetched. Most, though, are just figments of his imagination. Like the nymphs, probably.

The second reason why you're not afraid is because you're with Yugyeom. Kim Yugyeom, who you learned is the same age as Bambam, is big for his age and therefore appears strong in your opinion. Not only physically, Yugyeom is the one with most stable behaviour, never throwing tantrums like Bambam or crying at the sight of a hurt bird like Youngjae.

Yugyeom is caring but strong at the same time. He's very considerate of others. He gets scared, but he never backs down.

You spend minutes inside the tree just chatting with Yugyeom. You want him to relax and see that there are no nymphs (What do they even look like?) so you talk about the cartoons you recently watched and the book your mother read to you last night. Soon, he starts telling you about his older brother who hates him, and how that's the reason why he doesn't invite you to their house.

His name is Jinyoung. He's in high school already. And Yugyeom swears that he remembers Jinyoung trying to push him down the stairs when he was just a baby.

Caught up in the chat, you didn't remember that you're playing with other kids until Yugyeom's stomach grumbles. You decide to get out of the tree, after laughing at him, and that's when you regroup with Bambam and the others.

Bambam scolds you for going away on your own. Your punishment is you'll be the 'it' tomorrow.

You don't mind. At least you proved to Yugyeom that Bambam just made up the nymphs.

* * *

After eating lunch, you and Yugyeom go to the living room. Yesterday, he decided that you can speak better now, so you don't need him anymore. Instead, he wants to practice writing with you because apparently, Bambam thinks his handwriting is just random chicken footprints.

"Bambam is mean," you comment with a frown, making Yugyeom smile in return.

"He is. But he's my best friend even if he's like that. We'll never leave each other."

Best friend. You can barely keep friends; will you ever make a best friend?

You remember Maddie from where you lived before. She is technically your best friend then. But Maddie isn't here now. You left her.

Yugyeom is the one with you. Will you leave him?

"Can you be my best friend too?"

Yugyeom blinks. "What?"

"I want a best friend."

Yugyeom scratches his cereal bowl hair. "It doesn't work that way. I can only have one best friend. That's why it's called best."

"Then how do I replace Bambam as your best friend?"

"Replace Bambam...?" He doesn't know how to tell you that it's impossible without hurting your feelings. So he just plays along. "Maybe if you can find me during the hide and seek tomorrow, I'll consider it?"

"Really?"

"Yep," he nods at your excited expression. He doesn't know why you's want him as best friend, but the thought is appreciated. "But for now, let's practice writing."

* * *

After the lessons comes the nap. It wasn't planned at first, but silently just scribbling made Yugyeom drowsy. And now you find his cereal bowl bowing every now and then, his face blank of anything.

"Oh, Yugyeommie is asleep?" you hear an unfamiliar boy's voice.

You look behind you and see an older boy approaching. He has a backpack and is wearing a uniform.

You look behind him, where your mother is trailing him. "This is Jinyoung. He came to pick up Yugyeom."

"Ah! Meanie brother!" you remember from Yugyeom's story earlier.

"That's not a good thing to say," your mother quickly scolds.

But Jinyoung just smiles. "It's okay. Yugyeom probably told her about me." He sits down to level with your eyes. "I didn't try to kill him. He was a baby. He tried to crawl down the steps so I just helped."

He...

He looks like a prince.

The smile, his hair, his face, his words...

He's like the kind prince on the story your mother read to you last night!

You see Yugyeom stir from your peripheral. You don't turn to him as he blinks his sleep away, as you're still absorbed at the real life prince charming in front of you.

When Yugyeom focuses to who you're staring at, he bolts up. "Jinyoung!"

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. "Just Jinyoung?"

Sleep now shaken away, he looks from Jinyoung to you. He notices your lack of attention. Why are you staring at his older brother as if he's the only person in the world?

What has he done to you?

"Go away! Don't come near her!" Yugyeom stands up to pull his brother away from you.

" _Yah_ , you're crumpling my sleeves. Don't come near who?"

"You're putting a spell on her! Look, she doesn't see me anymore!"

Jinyoung then understands his predicament and looks at you. You're looking at him with twinkling eyes, and he may or may not be used of this scenario. He turns to his grumbling little brother and smirks as he comes up of a plan.

Ignoring Yugyeom's whines, Jinyoung flashes a charming smile at you. "Do you want ice cream? I'll buy you some because you're helping Yugyeom with his writing."

It doesn't take a beat for you to nod.

"No! Don't eat his ice cream! It's poisoned!" Yugyeom goes to you now, shaking your arm just so you'll give him attention.

"Don't listen to Yugyeommie. He's just like that cause I don't give him ice cream."

"I don't want your ice cream!"

"Good. I'm not offering anyway." Jinyoung turns to your mother who has been watching the situation with adoring smile. "Can I take her out for ice cream? We'll come back right away."

"Sure. Just make sure she can still eat dinner after."

"Yes ma'am." He offers a hand to you. "Come on?"

"No!" Yugyeom slaps his hand away. He stands in front of you, blocking your vision of Prince Jinyoung. That's when you only notice the rest of the world.

"Yugyeommie, meanie!" you hit his back lightly, just so he would move.

"No, Jinyoung is the meanie! Don't go with him!"

"But ice cream!"

"No! We'll buy our own ice cream!"

then he starts pulling your hand, away from your prince.

"No--Prince--"

"Yugyeommie, you don't even have money. Where are you taking her?" Jinyoung follows the two of you out of the house, sharing a bit of laughter with your mother.

* * *

"We can have twin pops. Jinyoung can buy his own," Yugyeom says as he opens the ice cream container with a little struggle. Jinyoung tried to help but Yugyeom insisted that he's tall enough to reach it.

"You'll buy chocolate though. What if she doesn't want chocolate?" Jinyoung asks.

Yugyeom's loses the grip he has on the exact ice cream.

"I want strawberry," you say, making things worse for Yugyeom.

"Then... then... I'll just eat... strawberry."

Jinyoung chuckles. Really, his innocent little brother doesn't understand how sweet the action is.

" _Yah_ , you don't have to. We can buy you separate ice creams," Jinyoung takes three ice creams of different flavours.

"But twin pops are cooler! I always eat that with Bambam!"

"She's not Bambam though. She wants strawberry."

Yugyeom can only pout. He watches as Jinyoung goes to the counter, holding the ice cream on one hand, you on the other. You look so happy being carried by his evil brother, but Yugyeom can imagine him giving you a slam like the wrestling moves Bambam showed him.

Why are you trusting Jinyoung? He will kill you. Yugyeom has to keep him away from you. You can't die. He'll cry if you die. And he doesn't cry easily, alright. That's just how bad things would be if he doesn't find a way to stop his brother.

* * *

"Is it good?"

"Mhm!"

Yugyeom frowns. You're halfway done with the ice cream Jinyoung bought for you. You're sitting in the middle of the brothers, but you'd only turn away your attention from the ice cream in order to answer Jinyoung.

"Yugyeommie, your ice cream will melt soon. Eat it," Jinyoung has an eyebrow raised again.

Yugyeom squints his eyes. "What if you poisoned it?"

"Don't be dumb. You're the one who opened it from the wrap."

Yugyeom's lips quiver. Jinyoung doesn't have to call him dumb. Not in front of you at least!

"Yugyeommie isn't dumb, Prince Jinyoung. Don't call him that."

Yugyeom's glassy eyes look up to you. Though Jinyoung's spell still has an effect, it seems like the friend in you is taking Yugyeom's side.

Jinyoung is liking the scene. He suppresses his laugh and tries to appear serious. "But he's thinking that I poisoned his ice cream. I'm a prince, aren't I? Do you think I can do something that evil?"

"No... But still, it's not good to call people dumb. A prince shouldn't do that."

Jinyoung doesn't know how to contradict that logic.

Minutes later, you licked the stick clean. Jinyoung gives you a smile as you show him how much you enjoyed his treat.

"Maybe I can take you out again tomorrow and we can eat something else?"

WHAT? Yugyeom's eyes widen. "No way! You're busy at school and we have to practice writing!"

"Then after that. I just want to thank her for sticking with you even though you can be stupid sometimes."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Who scribbled on my project three days ago?"

"Because it lacked colours!"

Jinyoung turns to you, showing his point. "See? That's why I called him dumb."

You purse your lips, trying not to laugh. But really, Yugyeom really is pretty stupid if he did that. Jinyoung could've really killed him.

"Prince Jinyoung, how can I thank you for the ice cream then?" you wonder.

Jinyoung likes the idea. His idea. "Hm... well, in the fairytale you said your mother read to you, what did the princess give to the prince?"

You look up and recall the story. After facing great dangers to save the princess, the prince was rewarded with...

"A kiss! Can I kiss you, Prince Jinyoung?"

"NO!" it's Yugyeom who answers, now clearly furious. "If you kiss him, you'll never get out of his spell!"

"It's okay. I love kisses. Come here," Jinyoung opens his arms for you to climb on.

"Don't kiss him! He doesn't take a bath a lot! He's smelly!" Yugyeom exclaims, eyes closed from shouting.

" _Yah_ , you brat, it's done already."

Yugyeom opens his eyes and see you holding on Jinyoung's shoulder. Your face turned on his cheek, as if you just kissed him.

And you did. Making Yugyeom lose hope.

"You're under my spell now. You will forever love Prince Jinyoung unless a king kisses you... on the lips!" Jinyoung says in a playful tone, tapping your nose after. He puts you down back to your seat.

"That's... okay."

"No, that's not okay!" Yugyeom darts to you, determined to lift the curse. "Come on, we'll go to Bambam! If he kisses you, you'll wake up and realise that Jinyoung is the evil one!"

"No way. I'm not kissing Bambam. His lips are too big."

Jinyoung laughs aloud, but the kids are too absorbed to notice.

"Then let's go to Youngjae!"

"He's sick, remember? I'll get sick too if I kiss him."

It's the biggest frustration young Yugyeom ever faced. Speaking of face, his is red now that he realises there's only one other solution.

"I volunteer then!"

You blink. Meanwhile, Jinyoung is proud of himself because his plan is working.

"I'll lift the curse!"

Still, you just blink.

So Yugyeom, now a human tomato, holds your cheeks. He doesn't look at you, because he might back out if he does.

He gives you the quickest peck, a child's kiss, full of innocence and intent to help.

"Ah! The curse is lifted! My heart is broken," Jinyoung holds on his chest and does his best acting hurt. Then he straights up and smirks at his brother. "You're so stupid, Yugyeommie. That's for telling everyone that I tried to kill you. Now you won't be able to talk to her."

Yugyeom sees your stone figure. Did Jinyoung plan this? Did he use Yugyeom to put another curse on you?

"I hate you, Jinyoung!" he screams.

Jinyoung looks around, making sure no one is bothered by his brother's tantrum. Seeing that there's only that bored highschool part-timer manning the counter, he screams back. "I hate you too, you brat!"

"What have you done to her?! Why isn't she moving?!"

"It's your fault! You kissed her!"

"I just want to save her from you!"

"Oh yeah? Well now she hates you."

"No, she doesn't! She--"

The two stop bickering when they hear you sob. Jinyoung's manic laughing turns to worry, while Yugyeom gets redder than ever.

"Why? Why? Are you okay?" Jinyoung leans down to console you with some pats. Did he get carried away playing with you?

"Yugyeom--Yugyeommie--kissed me--and--and--I'm--I'll never get married!"

Jinyoung almost blurt out an "Eh?" What are you talking about?

"Mommy--my mommy said--that I should only kiss a boy--if--if I will marry him--So now--I won't get married anymore--Because Yugyeom already kissed me!"

Wow, child's logic are really beyond Jinyoung. He doesn't know whether to laugh or play along.

"Then I will marry you!" says Yugyeom, making you hiccup in shock. You look at him, and even though he's still a blushing mess, his eyes show determination. "Don't worry! I will marry you!"

"But... you're not a prince... I want to marry a prince..."

"A king is better than a prince! Look at Jinyoung! He's a prince but he doesn't take a bath--"

" _Yah_!"

"--while I'm a king and I take a bath and eat my meals in time!"

"But I want to be a princess..." your cry has calmed down but you're still unconvinced.

"You're already a princess."

With a last huff, you finally stop crying. He's right. Since the beginning, Yugyeom has made you felt like a princess. He's always so caring, helping you to be in comfort.

You don't need a prince charming. You have Kim Yugyeom.

Jinyoung looks out of the window as you and Yugyeom hold hands in reconciliation. After helping little kids find their little love, damn, he needs a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr by @igot7anna.


End file.
